The present invention relates to the removal of harmful substances from effluents, particularly industrial effluents.
More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for effecting such removal.
Some effluents contain harmful substances which must be removed to avoid ecological damage, such as ground-water contamination. This is particularly true with respect to residual traces of H.sub.2 S, HCN and NH.sub.3 which are found in certain industrial effluents. Equipment previously proposed for this purpose is not satisfactory for a variety of reasons.